


Walking on a Dream

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Nights were Harry's favourite moments. When he was sleeping Draco looked at peace. He would mumble or smile and Harry's heart would swell in his chest.Until one night Draco had a sex dream and something else swelled in Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 394
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Walking on a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).

> I just wanna thank the super-duper amazing mods of this fest and my beta, K, who helped me wrap this up coherently. 
> 
> Lalionnebelle, your entire wishlist was very interesting but when my eyes fell on somnophilia something clicked. It's new for me, but I hope I made justice to the kink and that you'll like my fic. Merry Christmas!!❤️🎄
> 
> **Please, note**: the 'under-negotiated kink' tag I used is only because at the very beginning they don't discuss it, but they already have an established Dom/sub relationship and it quickly becomes Safe, Sane and Consensual for both parts! 😊

Harry was pacing nervously in the bedroom, looking at Draco’s sleeping form resting on the bed. He looked calm, his breathing deep, lips slightly parted.

Harry loved watching Draco sleep. It was the moment when he was the most sincere, _ true_. His emotions showed on his face in a transparent way and Draco would frown or smile or say little silly things, murmur incoherent syllables in his sleep, making Harry's heart jolt in his chest. 

Harry suspected it was weird to stare at your partner sleeping, and really, he didn’t do it every night, but sometimes he couldn’t resist. Draco would emit the feeblest of moans and Harry would wake up. He had always been a very light sleeper. 

Then, once, something happened — Harry woke up and Draco was… having a sex dream. Harry was sure of it. Draco’s cock was hard and straining against Harry’s arse, and his breathing was quickened, soft groans escaping his parted lips. Harry turned to look at him and the sight stole his breath. The idea that Draco was turned on and aroused while not fully conscious rubbed something into Harry, a primitive instinct, animalistic. He watched mesmerised, cock achingly hard in his briefs, as Draco writhed and moaned in his sleep until he stilled and his breath caught on a single word. “Harry.” 

Harry had glanced down, seeing Draco’s pyjama bottoms dampening with his come. 

He didn’t talk about it to Draco. It wasn’t like they were prudish — on the contrary, Draco had confessed to Harry he liked to be dominated almost immediately, to Harry’s delight. He loved being in charge, getting to decide exactly how and what to do, Draco pliant under his touch, pliant when Harry knotted thick ropes against his chest, pliant stuffed with a plug in his arse all day long. 

But this was different. Harry somehow felt wrong for watching Draco during his sleep, like some kind of creepy stalker, but the thought never abandoned him. The thought that he could have maybe… _interfered._ Touched Draco while he was dreaming, helped him… helped him come. And maybe he could have done something with him asleep. 

Harry wanked to the thought repeatedly, feeling dirty and ashamed of it, but unable to stop. The thought that Draco could let him have full control, not only when awake, got to his head. 

Then one morning an idea implanted in Harry’s mind — he told himself he was doing it for Draco, to help him start the day _better_. It was almost time to wake up and Harry was restless, thinking about everything that could go wrong. 

Then Draco whimpered and snuggled closer to Harry, searching for him in his sleep. And Harry couldn’t resist anymore. He slid off Draco’s pyjama bottoms and underwear carefully, slowly, just enough to make his cock fall out. It was still soft and Harry’s breath hitched — before he could change his mind again, he ducked his head under the blankets, brushing a small kiss to Draco’s soft cock. 

The idea of feeling it swell in his mouth made Harry’s blood rush south and he didn’t waste any more time. He took a deep breath and slipped Draco’s cock between his lips, moaning at the sensation of having it all in his mouth, trembling in anticipation. Soon enough, Draco’s cock had filled entirely, and Harry bobbed his head to let it stretch his lips, hearing Draco groan. He glanced up but saw him still fast asleep, only the crease between his eyebrows a sign of what was happening. And his hardened cock, of course. 

Harry sucked Draco’s cock in earnest and Draco woke up with a start only at the very end, choking out a confused, “Wha’? I… oh fuck, I’m coming.”

In hindsight, Harry knew he should have told him about it; they always negotiated everything together, they had rules and safe words, and this felt like breaking their equilibrium. But thankfully Draco appreciated his initiative, confessing to Harry that the idea of giving him total control over his body turned him on so much he asked for more. He easily accepted Harry’s fantasy, asking only to avoid penetration. 

“Being woken up by sex? A dream. Being woken up by your huge cock burning through my sleepy hole? Sounds painful.” 

It sounded fair enough to Harry, and that’s how it started. 

Harry would suck Draco off in his sleep, or brush his cock between his thighs slowly, trying desperately to not wake him up too early, swallowing every moan or groan that threatened to pull out of him at every thrust. But Draco always woke up and came with Harry. Not that Harry didn’t like it, he just… 

“Erm,” he tried once, over dinner. “I, um, wanted to… you know.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and put his fork down. “I’m sure you can articulate something even with your little Gryffindor brain.”

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “How can you always be so bratty with that mouth when all you like is to stuff it with my cock, honestly.” He smirked at Draco’s flushed cheeks and found the courage to finish his sentence. 

“I just wanted to tell you something. When we… when I have sex with you and you’re, err, asleep. Well, do you think there’s any way you could just… _ stay _ asleep?” 

He tried to sound convincing, but the truth was that for as much he liked to Dom Draco, he still felt like this was too far, even for them. His eyes dropped to his dish, worried about the possibility of seeing horror on Draco’s face, knowing he couldn’t have faced it. 

But then Draco huffed a light snort, his voice warm. “Look at me, Harry.”

Harry raised his eyes and all he saw in Draco’s gaze was the black of his dilated pupils.

“Don’t ever feel ashamed of it with me. I gave you full consent, you know I like it. I just… I’m afraid I’ll always wake up, you know?”

Harry nodded, unable to hide his disappointment.

“But I may say something to cheer you up,” Draco started again, his voice suddenly low. “What if… we try with penetration?” 

This time Harry felt the grin break free across his face. The idea _ did _ cheer him up.

——— 

_ Draco looked around himself, breathing in deeply. The rich scent of the ocean hit his nostrils making his lips curl into a small smile, his eyes closed. _

_ He loved the ocean, used to go almost every day when he went to France during the summer with his parents. _

_ Something felt off this time, though. _

_ Draco opened his eyes and looked down at his hands: he wasn’t a kid. But the last time he was in France, he had been eleven years old. He remembered it too well. After Hogwarts started, they stopped coming here. _

_ Draco turned, cocking his head at the little cottage on the beach. That didn’t look like the Manor they owned in France at all. He blinked a couple of times, opening his mouth to call his parents. _

_ His voice sounded off too, muffled and far away. It didn’t reach the cottage, and no one answered his call. _

_ Draco moved a step towards the cottage and found that his body felt weird — it was almost like flying. He was weightless, his feet dragging delicately across the sand. The feeling of it under his feet was almost imperceptible — Draco asked himself if it really was there, prickling against his skin as he kept walking. _

_ He reached the door and grasped the handle, feeling it light under his hand, his eyes darting to it. _

_ “The fuck…” Again, his voice was almost soundless. His eyes widened in astonishment when he finally saw it: the fine cotton sleeve that was circling his hand belonged to his pyjamas. _

_ Did Draco go to the beach in his pyjamas? It made no sense. He would never embarrass himself like this. _

_ Shaking his head, Draco entered the cottage, stopping in the hall. He tried to look to his right and left but everything was blurred. He blinked again, but nothing changed. The only clear thing in the room were the stairs. _

_ Startled, Draco felt sudden tiredness seeping through him, urging him to go to the bedroom and finally get some rest. _

_ He took the stairs, still wondering why he felt so tired, why everything felt so fake and distant even when it was under his own feet, and he finally found the bedroom. Draco yawned, again soundlessly, and climbed into the bed when a feeble voice reached his ear. _

_ “You finally came.” _

_ His body didn’t react as Draco expected to at the sight of Harry Potter, sitting right next to Draco on the bed. Had he always been there? Draco didn’t see him. _

_ He felt a warm feeling spreading across his chest, heat pooling into his stomach as his lips widened into a fond smile. For some reason, seeing Harry Potter was just what he had expected all along, where his steps should have led him, his dreams coming tr— _

_ ‘Ah!,’ Draco’s thoughts finally seemed to settle on clarity. ‘I’m dreaming. This is a dream.’ _

_ He looked at Harry again, and knew instinctively he could trust him. _

_ “Harry,” Draco was finally able to say out loud. _

_ “Harry.” _

——— 

With a deep sigh, Harry sat on the bed. A voice inside his head was screaming that this was wrong, all damn _ wrong_, but they had discussed the option — Draco gave him his permission, he said he really wanted to be penetrated while asleep. 

“I bought something,” he had said, the day after he suggested they’d do it.

He had fished a vial out of his pocket, a dense dark blue liquid swirling inside of it. 

Harry was cooking dinner and he had turned his head distractedly. “What?”

Draco had come up behind him, landing a soft kiss on Harry’s neck. 

“It’s a potion,” he had said smugly, “which induces sleep.”

Harry had nodded, adding two pinches of salt, the stew was still a bit tastele—

The meaning of those words had finally clicked and Harry stopped, salt still trapped between his fingers. He had turned abruptly to Draco, now sitting relaxed at their kitchen table, smirk in place, fidgeting with the vial.

His eyes were dark, intent on Harry.

“You didn’t,” Harry had whispered.

Draco had placed the vial on the table and stood up, reaching for him, talking directly into his ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” he had murmured, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. “While I’m asleep. Until completion.” 

Harry’s entire body shuddered and he had gripped Draco’s hips hard, pulling him to his chest. 

Draco had leaned back, looking into Harry’s eyes, the tip of his ears reddened. “That potion… it makes me sleep but it also makes me _ aware _ of what happens to me. I can _ feel _ stuff in a sort of dream-like state.” 

Harry had shaken his head, unable to believe his lucky stars. He had grinned, asking only one last thing. “Where did you buy it, Draco? Can we trust it?”

Draco had rolled his eyes, bit on his bottom lip. “I… Knocturn… last night I was…”

Harry had raised an eyebrow, leaving Draco’s hips to look harshly down on him, the way it usually made him go into subspace so easily. 

“You’re babbling, Draco. You never babble. What’s up?”

Draco had huffed, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “Well, okay, I brewed it. But it’s safe, I know what I’m doing!” 

Harry had cocked his head, giving it a thought. “Okay,” he had said as Draco’s head snapped up to him. “I trust you. I surely trust you more than anything out of Knocturn, damn, Draco.”

And so here they were. Draco looked like the most precious and beautiful thing to ever walk on Earth, sleeping so peacefully, murmuring and lightly shifting on the bedsheet.

Harry placed a pillow under Draco’s groin, lifting him up, watching amusedly as he muttered, “Mother? Father?” So, Harry had no idea what was going on in Draco’s dream right now, but whatever it was, he wanted nothing to do with it if his parents were there. But after a few minutes, Draco smiled, looking infinitely cute with his face resting on the pillow, his hair laying on it like a golden halo. He smiled and murmured, “Harry,” and again, “Harry.”

His voice was rough and he subconsciously shifted his hips, rubbing his cock against the pillow. Harry’s heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath. 

He could do it, had dreamt about it for so long. With shaking hands, Harry reached for Draco’s trousers and slid them off him, taking down his pants too, slowly. He knew Draco wouldn’t wake up for another hour, but Harry still liked to pretend, to think he had to be careful not to wake him up. It was part of the game.

They had done activities before this, loosening Draco, who was now stuffed with a plug and ready for Harry. The idea of Draco sleeping with a fucking dildo shoved deep into his arse made Harry’s head spin and he finally undressed too, placing himself between Draco’s sprawled legs. He slowly pulled the plug out of him, staring as Draco’s hole fluttered around it. The movement made Draco whimper and Harry couldn’t resist but thrust his fingers in, wanting to make this last for as long as possible. He dragged his fingers in and out of Draco’s hole a couple of times, circling the rim when pulling them out completely, marvelling at the way Draco’s body kept shifting, trembling, the way his breath hitched or his mouth opened in faint moans. 

His fears forgotten, Harry lubed his cock and lined up with Draco’s rim, stilling to observe him. His eyes were still closed, his breathing only slightly altered. Holding his breath, Harry delicately pushed in, only as much as to push the head past the tight furled rim, totally incapacitated to restrain from groaning. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, leaning down towards Draco’s neck. “Fuck, fuck Draco you’re so warm.” 

Harry pushed further, always checking Draco’s reactions, excited to see he was still sleeping, still murmuring like he always did while dreaming. 

When he was fully seated, Harry groaned again, taking a deep breath of Draco’s scent. He had always found it stronger, muskier when Draco was asleep, and it turned him on even more. “So bloody warm…”

Actually, Harry had no idea as to why he was talking to Draco. He couldn’t resist it and he hoped that something would pass to Draco through the potion. Moreover, it was true. Harry had always loved how warm Draco was during nights; his body temperature was always heated and it sent his arousal to spikes he had no idea he could reach. 

Draco was hot for him, even in his sleep.

——— 

_ As soon as Draco had said “Harry” everything surrounding him disappeared, leaving only darkness. He couldn’t see anymore but he still _ felt _ Harry’s presence. Something shifted in Draco’s arse and he moaned, surprised. He wanted to move, to grasp his cock, to push out whatever was filling him right now, but found himself unable to do anything. _

Trust_, a voice in his head resounded. He knew he could trust Harry. _

_ He whimpered when he felt something familiar spreading from his prostate through his entire body. He couldn’t exactly feel what was inside of him right now, but he knew something was rubbing against his prostate, stimulating it. It felt like being drunk: he knew he was alive, he knew his body could feel, but he wasn’t completely sure if he was hallucinating or not. Sensations, scents, noises, everything was muffled, simmering, but it definitely was there. _

_ Draco closed his eyes, moaning softly. A stronger feeling hit him, heat and a slight burning spread through him, and everything Draco could think of was that he wanted it to never stop. His cock was hard — that he could feel clearly — aching and begging for attention. _

_ Merlin, but Draco couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. _ Trust_, he thought again. He knew Harry would have cared for him. _

_ “Warm.” A word echoed in the darkness, soothing Draco. _

_ He mumbled, “Feel good,” and his voice finally seemed to be full-bodied. _

——— 

Harry kept at it at a maddeningly slow pace, surrounded by Draco’s warmth, the scent of his skin layered with thin perspiration. Harry leaned in and licked between Draco’s shoulders where he knew he’d like it most. 

He froze when he heard Draco’s voice. “Feel good.” 

Damn. Did he wake him up? Did the potion wear off too soon? Harry stopped with his cock buried deep inside Draco, and held his breath. He glanced at Draco’s face to find him with his eyes shut, teeth sank into his lips. He didn’t look awake. 

Harry whispered into his ear, “I love you,” but Draco didn’t reply nor did anything to show he was awake. It probably was something he said unconsciously and that fact blinded Harry with arousal — the idea that Draco was _ feeling _ it, dreaming about it, but murmuring freely, without control, to Harry. 

Harry pulled out slowly and slammed in stronger, feeling his orgasm arise hard in his balls. He wanted to make sure Draco would come in his sleep too, like that first time, when Harry was woken up by Draco having a sex dream. 

He started fucking Draco in a frantic rhythm, biting on his neck, groaning into his ear. Draco’s body was limp but responsive under him and Harry quickened his pace — he thrust in once, twice, and stilled inside of Draco, feeling him tense on the mattress, the walls of his hole clamping tight around Harry’s cock. 

Draco moaned, unleashing a series of, “yes, mmh, Harry, good,” half sleepily, half roughly. 

Harry giggled, wiggling his hips again, rubbing his dick inside of Draco. He did the cutest noises when asleep and he was no less when he came, totally incapable of resisting Harry or sending him one of his bratty replies or mischievous smirks.

He was just lying there, taking Harry like a good pet, coming untouched on Harry’s cock. 

Harry slipped out of him, wanting to carry on the game just a little more. He brushed Draco’s arsecheeks, massaged his back. Murmuring under his breath he cleaned them up and dressed Draco, only wearing pants for himself. 

He tucked the blankets around them and enjoyed the view of Draco’s face morphing into small frowns and smiles, waiting for the potion to wear off.

——— 

Draco opened his eyes, finding Harry lying next to him, eyes sparkling in the night. He was grinning, delicately rubbing circles on Draco’s arm. 

“Hi,” he said, his voice smiling with his face. “You’ve been amazing.” 

Draco blinked a couple of times, still trying to reconnect with the world. He could feel the burning of the after-sex, mixed with a deep pleasure which made Draco feel content. He yawned, mumbling, “Was ‘sleep.” 

Harry snorted and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I wanna know everything,” he whispered. “What did you feel? Did you feel it?” 

Draco closed his eyes again and nuzzled against Harry’s neck, rubbing his forehead there. “Mmh, it was so good. It was weird at the beginning, but then everything was dark and I could only _ feel_.” He stopped to intertwine his legs with Harry’s. “I felt you, gosh yes, everywhere around me. Everything was blurry but it was definitely your scent and… your cock stretching me. I... Merlin, I felt my orgasm flood out of me, I had no control. You just ripped it out of me. It was hot.” 

Harry’s hand tightened on Draco’s waist but he was silent and when Draco lifted his head to look at him, Harry was breathing hard, eyelids half-closed.

“If you’re gonna keep on like that, I’m gonna fuck you again right now.” 

Draco smirked, and slipped a hand into Harry’s pants. 

“I deserve it, don’t I? Such a good boyfriend…” He kissed the corner of Harry’s lips. “Fucked in his sleep.” A kiss on Harry’s jaw. “Coming helplessly.”

Harry groaned, pushing him closer, grinding against him. 

Draco glanced at the vial still resting on the nightstand.

He’d make sure to brew more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.💕you can find me for a chat and other drarry shenanigans on Tumblr, [@drarryruinedme7](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
